Nobody, not even the rain
by KyttyPride
Summary: Recently being "adopted" into the Xavier-Lensherr household, all Alex wants to do is survive until he's able to move out on his own. No complications, no drama, nothing. But when a certain brunette catches his eye, it all seems  to go downhill from there
1. Me up at does

**So since I already have these chapters uploaded onto my tumblr, I decided I would finally make one of these, and upload them here. This is going to be an AU, so their mutant abilities will not be apart of the story. I will try and make sure I update it as soon as I can, right now I have 5 chapters (the 5th still in progress). So yeah, enjoy!**

* * *

><p>1.<p>

Your name is Alex Summers and you're just ready to get out of this fucking place. You've been sitting in this plastic chair for almost 2 hours, and you're tired. This isn't the first time you've had to switch halfway houses, so you're not exactly sure why it's taking so long.

"Alex…Alex?"

You look up to see the face of a kind man, he's smiling at you, and he tells you his name is Charles Xavier.

"I know this is all of a sudden-", you cut him off, it's a speech you've heard to many a time.

"It's nothing I haven't had to go through before," the boredom in your voice is used to mask up the irritation, "So it's really not that big of a deal."

Charles nods but doesn't press any further, and for that you're thankful. You look down at the crisp white document in front of you. Legal documents, documents that will now put you in the care of said 'Charles Xavier.'

Clenching your jaw you drum your fingers on the table. Thinking it over, you're not sure what you did this time. You went out of your way to _stay_ out of the way, you were quiet, and you were polite. So why exactly did they give up on you?

You feel sick to your stomach, and you have the sudden urge to vomit. But before you can even voice your thoughts, everyone around you is moving, grabbing what possessions you have left.

You notice as they help you out of your chair, that your name is quickly and messily written on the paper in front of you. Swalling the bile in the back of your throat, you quickly look away.

You don't even remember signing it.

* * *

><p>You get into the back of an old pickup truck. The leather seats are worn and torn some places. Your finger pokes at one of the holes.<p>

This car must have seen better days.

Looking up you see that there is already another man sitting at the steering wheel. He looks at you through the rearview mirror; eyebrow raised and tight lipped, but he doesn't say anything. Charles carefully puts your suitcases into the bed of the trunk, before sliding into the passenger's seat. He leans over, to your own surprise, and gives the man a kiss.

Quickly you look back down at the old worn leather seat as they smile at each other, feeling as though you have imposed on a private moment. Charles turns around to look at you then, and you pray that he can't see the rare blush spreading over your cheekbones.

"Alex, this is my partner Erik. I hope this won't make you uncomfortable in anyway." You catch Erik's gaze in the rearview mirror and stutter out a quick reply.

"Of course not," you tell them, "Not at all."

Thanking you Charles turns back to the front. Erik then breaks eye contact, and starts the car. Leaning back into the seat you let out a sigh of relief. You never had a problem with homosexuality; you think to yourself, you've just never really been around it.

And then you're moving. The scenery around you is changing quickly, from the city and the traffic of downtown, to the quiet rural countryside of Westchester, New York. You've never been out here and you look out the open window with awe. The sun is now starting to set and the smell of grass and maybe even manure is filling your senses, twisting, and teasing you. Your eyes fall closed as you let the warm breeze wash over your face, and glide its fingers through your hair.

This is the most relaxed you've probably felt in a long time, and you find yourself secretly hoping this feeling won't go away anytime soon. You want it to wrap around you like a blanket, and let you bury down into the comfortable warmth.

While you have your eyes closed you miss the fleeting glances of Charles through the rearview mirror. They're filled with a promise of stability and a hope for your future.

* * *

><p>You jump awake when Erik opens the car door and looks at you expectantly. Rubbing your eyes, and the drool from the corner of your lip, you try to remember when exactly you fell asleep.<p>

Charles is gathering your things from the bed of the truck as you slide out. You meant to help him carry your things, you really did, but you got distracted by the large home in front of you.

It seems as though it has came out of a movie.

The large colonial style home, it was even white with blue shutters, seemed to go on forever. The wraparound porch was littered with all sorts of toys, the tree in the front yard occupied by a tire swing. You pinch yourself to see if you're actually awake. This seems all too surreal to you. You turn to Charles wide eyed and mouth agape.

"This…this is your home?" Is all you can really manage out. His smile is so large and warming that is makes your stomach clench and you feel kind of sick again. Setting your suitcases down he claps you on the shoulder.

"No," Charles says happily, he gives you a reassuring squeeze, "No, this is _**our **_home. "

You turn back to look at the large house.

_Our home_.

You're going to have to get use to the sound of that.

You open your mouth to say something, but then close it.

You really don't know what to say.

* * *

><p>There is a tall skinny boy standing on the porch when you walk up the steps. He's wearing a white button up under a grey sweater vest. His black slacks don't really cover all of his ankles, and your able to see the stark white socks that sit in his equally black boat shoes. You notice that he can't really seem to stand still. He balances from foot to foot, fixes his tie, or runs his fingers through his nicely styled brunette hair. Pushing his square framed glasses up his nose, he looks down at you. And only then you realize how tall this boy actually is. He clears his throat to speak.<p>

"Hank McCoy."

You blink at his out stretched hand in suprise, before sliding your small hand into his large one.

Hank has a gentle grip and a sweet smile.

"Alex, Alex Summers."

When he lets your hand go, it's tingling.

* * *

><p>"Now this is where you'll be staying."<p>

You follow Erik into your new room, it's way bigger than anything you've had before. The bed it twice the size of your old one, and the headboard and frame are a dark brown oak. The sheets and pillows look too soft and you can't wait to crawl into them. Across the bed is an antique dresser of the same color, you notice your reflection in the mirror that sits atop it, and you immediately look away.

The closet is big enough to fit your old room.

What attracts you to the room the most though, is the window seat. You walk over to it and take a seat, before opening the large window that it sits in front of. You notice that the bookshelf that's near it is already filled with books. Smiling slighty to yourself you have a feeling you'll be sitting here often.

You look up to the doorway to thank Erik, because this has been way more than you expected, but you find him to have left already. You make a note to thank the both of them.

A flash of red catches your eye as you look out the window again, and it brings you to lean over the window sill.

He was lying in the garden in the backyard. Pale, freckled skin reflecting the sunlight, long lean legs stretching out into the flower bed.

And when he moved his head, it was almost as if his hair had burst into a thousand flames of orange and red.

He notices you leaning out the window and tilts his head back, lowering his circle rimmed glasses down his nose to get a better look.

You can already tell his eyes are blue.

A small smirk form on his face and you all of a sudden feel cold.

"Like what you see?" He calls up to you.

You frown and sneer at him before leaning back into your room, closing the window, and turning your back to the window. You already get a bad feeling from this kid, and that was never good.

Soon, you learn that his name is Sean Cassidy.


	2. Nobody loses all the time

**So here is chapter 2, I decided I would upload one and two together. So enjoy.**

* * *

><p>2.<p>

You attempt to ignore the calls down to dinner. It's only 8:15 and your eyelids are heavy with sleep.

The bed was comfier than you thought.

There's a knock at your door and it startles you back awake, and with a frown you bury your head deeper into your pillow, pretending not to hear it. The frown on your faces deepens when the door clicks open.

"Alex…?" You recognize it immediately to be Hanks soft voice. Sighing you turn over and look at him, he's fiddling with his hands and has a sheepish smile on his face.

"Charles wanted me to come and check on you; though he had a feeling you might be tired." Hank nervously pushes his glasses up his nose.

He's not sure whether to come into the room or stand outside the door.

You run your hand tiredly through your hair and over your face. You should go down, you suppose. You owe to them to at least show up for dinner. When you push back the covers Hank's smile grows.

"No, no it's alright; I'll come down for dinner."

* * *

><p>There are more kids sitting at the table than you saw when you first got here. To be honest you only thought the house was occupied by Hank and Sean, and now you. But when you walk in the dining room you see three more, two girls and one boy.<p>

The taller girl is the first to stand. Her blonde hair falls in curls over her shoulders. She seems to have dressed comfortable today, only in a tee-shirt and shorts. She doesn't look much older than you, and her blue eyes light up with curiosity when they run over your frame.

"You must be Alex! I'm Raven," her smile is almost blinding, "I've been waiting all day to finally meet you!"

"You too." You return with a nod and a small smile, even though you had _no_ idea any of them were going to be here. Charles must have forgotten to tell you, or you just weren't listening.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Armando."

You jump slightly when you all of a sudden see a soft brown hand is held out to you. You didn't even notice him get up out of his chair.

Armando's smile is sincere and his grip is firm. You give him a smile back, you can't help not to.

"Angel," Erik's voice is firm when it breaks the silence, "Are you going to introduce yourself?"

The girl, Angel, sighs and rolls her eyes as you turn your head to look at her. Her black hair is long and straight as it falls over her bare shoulders, which you can see from the shirt she is wearing. You can also see the start of a tattoo; you note with some surprise, they looked like a pair of insect wings. You're curious to how she got them at such a young age.

Sucking her teeth Angel stands up and looks at you. Her hard gaze makes you shuffle from foot to foot.

"I'm Angel." Is all she says before sitting back down.

* * *

><p>Dinner is filled with silence and some small talk. How Ravens day was, what happened at Armando's work, the ongoing fight between Angel and her boyfriend. Charles and Erik, as well as your new "siblings" ask you about your life. You don't tell them much, just the basics, but it seems to be enough for them. It's halfway through dinner before you realize Sean isn't present. You set your fork down gently and swallow your food.<p>

"Where is Sean?"

And if on some ironic queue he saunters in, slow and lazy and smelling of weed. Sean sets himself between Raven and Hank, who crinkles his nose in disgust at the smell, and begins filling his plate quickly.

"Thank god, I'm starving."

The silence that settles over the table is deafening.

Erik's grip on his fork is tight and Charles hasn't even looked at him. It's Angel who speaks first.

"Nice of you to finally join us, _Sean_." Her voice is laced with sarcasm.

"So Alex," Sean turns to you, completely ignoring the raven haired girl as he puts a fork of food into his mouth.

His eyes are even more striking up close, though you'd _never_ admit that out loud.

"How did you," the redhead stops, noticing his words are muffled. When he swallows he starts speaking again, "How did you end up in the house of a professor?"

Narrowing your eyes uneasily, you lower your glass down from your lips.

"It's complica-" Before you can even finish your sentence Sean is talking over you.

"Your mommy and daddy abandon you?"

Raven chokes on her food, and Hank swallows his drink harshly. You look at him wide eyed, not expecting that to even come out of his mouth. Sean notices your blatant surprise and looks at you quizzically.

"No? Wait, they were druggies then?"

The grip on your glass is tight, and you unclench your jaw when you feel the dull ach it's giving you from biting your tounge.

Your first day here, and you're already getting shit. What exactly have you done to this boy, to even deserve this?

"Sean…" Charles lets out low and warning.

Sean brings his fork to his mouth again and stuffs it with salad, thinking a moment, and swallowing, before speaking again, pointing his fork at you.

"Nope! I got it! Abusive right? Maybe touched you in places that weren't supposed to be touched?"

Hank slams his glass down onto the table and clears his throat, though it's Armando who speaks.

"Sean that's enough!"

The table is dead silent again, and you look down at your plate, appetite gone. Sean starts to chuckle as if he just told the most hilarious joke.

"Whoa whoa, am I sensing some hostility? No need to get all _crazy_."

You throw your napkin onto your plate and push it aside, standing up.

You don't look at any of them, and you swallow hard licking your lips.

"Thank you Erik, Charles, for everything."

When you leave you can hear the angry murmurs coming from the room behind you.

* * *

><p>You're reading on the window seat –Dracula, you really do have a thing for cult classics– when the door clicks open. You look towards it, thinking it would be Charles or Eric, but it's only Hank and Raven.<p>

"We want to apologize for Sean's shitty behavior," Raven tells you and she walks in and sits herself on your bed, "It was totally uncalled for."

You raise your eyebrow at her, and turn to look at Hank. The brunette is frowning deeply.

"He can be a total asshole."

"Oh c'mon Hank you know Sean's not always like that," Raven has made herself comfortable now, laying on her stomach and holding one of your pillows to her chest, "He's really not. I'm not sure why he acted like that tonight."

"Umm…" You're not sure exactly why they're here, and to be completley honest you just want them to leave. A little peace and quiet is all you ask for.

"Sean is always and asshole when he's high." Hank states matter-of-factly.

"Oh please Hank, you know there has been a time when he's really sweet." Raven fixes him with a pointed look and Hank looks down with a cough and a blush.

"Uh guys…" They still don't seem to hear you, and continue their little argument.

"Once in a blue moon maybe," Hank rolls his eyes and crosses his arm, "Other than that-"

"Hank!" Raven gives a scoff, "Just the other day-"

"Guys!" You don't mean to say it as loud as you do, but you're pretty sure you wouldn't have been able to get their attention any other way.

They both look at you, Hank leaning in the doorway and Raven snuggling your pillow on your bed.

"It's no big deal, really," looking back down at your book you're secretly hoping they'll take this as a sign to leave. "I'm use to it."

That hope is crushed when you feel Raven's soft body slide into the small space next to you. You look up to see that Hank has taken her spot at the edge of your bed.

"Whatcha readin?" She asks you, trying to get a peek over your forearm.

"Dracula," Hank answers for you as he pushes his glasses up his nose. You turn to him surprised and you can't help the quirk of a smile at the corner of your lip. He smiles shyly at you and gives a small shrug.

You refuse to acknowledge the small flip your stomach makes.

"One of my favorites."


	3. I have found what you are like

**So this is going to be in Sean's POV now. I hope this won't be confusing. Every few chapters I will do this so you can see the inner workings of his mind, and why he's being such an asshole. Usually I'll make it somewhat noticable that it's Sean's POV and not Alex's. So enjoy. **

3.

"Sean."

You look up from your sheet music to see Hank standing in the doorway to your room. He's in nothing but a towel and water is dripping down onto his face from his hair. You follow one drop in particular as it makes its way over the curve of his lips, where he then licks it away.

"Are you trying to seduce me Hank McCoy?"

Hank glares at you with a blush and crosses his arms, feeling a little over exposed. You give him a satisfied smirk.

You loves seeing that embarressed blush.

"Charles and Erik will be back with Alex soon. He called me to tell me they were almost done filling out the paper work."

The smirk on your face turns into a frown and you grab your cigarette pack and open it, only to find it empty. You let out a curse.

"Sean."

"What Hank?" Your tone is laced with irritation, you were having a perfectly fine day before he had to go and just ruin it.

The name Alex is a taboo to you. Nobody should ever use it, you decided.

Hank sighs and walks into the room and sits himself on the corner of your bed.

"This isn't going to change anything." He's trying to be reassuring, but it's not helping. You let out a bitter laugh.

"This is going to change everything."

* * *

><p>It started a week ago, when Charles and Erik sat you and the rest of the house down around the kitchen table. At first you thought you all were going to be getting in trouble for the small, if you could call it that, house party you had when they went on vacation, but what came out of his mouth surprised you.<p>

"We're planning on adopting another child. His name is Alex Summers."

His name is Alex Summers.  
><em>His name.<br>__**His.**_

You almost choke on your drink and Armando has to clap you on the back a few times to make sure you were okay.

"That's great!" Of course it would be Raven to agree first. She was kissing Charles' ass constantly.

"We haven't made it final yet; we wanted to make sure it was alright with the rest of you." Charles pushes a manilla folder towards the middle of the table, and Raven, again, is the first to grab it.

"Wow, he's a cutie!" The blonde takes the photo of him out of the hold of the paper clip to get a better look at it and Angel grabs the folder and looks down at it scanning the words infront of her quickly.

"Says here he's 18."

He's a year older than you, and the same age as Hank.

You watch Hank gingerly take the photo from Ravens fingers, and you hate the way his eyes light up at the sight of it. Angel snatches it out of his hand and he frowns.

You hate that too.

"Wow, he really _isn't _that bad looking." The raven haired girl hands it over to Armando who places it in front of the both of you.

Cutie was an understatement, this boy was _beautiful_. His jaw was sharp but still had some of that boyish charm and his heart shaped lips a soft pink. His hair was a sandy blonde and it fell into his blue eyes.

His eyes, the one thing that really stood out on the photo.

They reminded you of a hurricane.

Hank was a sucker for blue eyes. You were living proof.

...You already hate him.

You feel sick. You feel like you're going to vomit. You feel like a hole has just opened up and swallowed you. You don't really _know _how you feel.

"So what do you guys think?" Charles voice is hopeful and it makes you want to scream at him. Angel shrugs and leans back in her chair.

"I don't care, its fine with me."

Armando agrees with her and Raven claps excitedly.

You want to hit all of them.

This is the worst idea Charles and Erik could have come up with.

Why did they need another one? Weren't they perfectly fine with all of them already? Adding another kid to the picture would just change everything, every rule, every dynamic you have created.

You hate that, you _hate_ change.

"What do you think Hank?" Erik addresses Hank and you quickly turn your head to look at him. He lets out a sheepishly excited smile and gives a small shrug.

The urge to vomit again comes quickly.

"I think it's a great idea."

* * *

><p>"Please make sure, Raven and Angel, that you are home in time for dinner tonight. Armando, you're getting home early from work tonight correct?" Charles is frantic while he's helping Erik put his jacket on. They're about to leave to go pick up the infamous Alex Summers and Charles is trying to make sure everything is going to be in order when they get home.<p>

"And Hank," he stops himself for an afterthought at the door and Erik rolls his eyes, "Make lasagna tonight, instead of meatloaf."

"Will do" Hanks smile is excited, "I'll get Sean to help me."

You let out a snort of laughter and shake your head, turning around to head back to your room. How can Hank expect you to help cook dinner for _him?_

This is just one big joke.

_It has to be._

* * *

><p>Hank walks into your room while you're rolling your joint. You're using the last of your stash so this one is thicker than usual.<p>

You just want to get high. You just want to forget about all your problems, one big problem in particular.

Hank frowns at you from the doorway and opens his mouth.

"Sean," you mimic his voice horribly, "You know how Charles feels about that, you really shouldn't do it."

"_Especially_," the brunette adds, pushing his glasses up his nose, "Since we will be having a new sibling coming today."

You chuckle bitterly as you lick the paper of your joint to seal it before putting it behind your ear. "Is that what you're calling all of us now Hank, _siblings?_"

Hank frowns, thinking a moment. "You know what I mean Sean."

Shaking you're head you stand up slowly and grab your sunglasses. Hank watches you as you cross the room to stand in front of him.

"I'm not sure I do, Hank. Would you care to explain that for me?" You sound bitter and irritated and Hank notices it because he steps back slightly. You pin him and stand on your tiptoes, your noses brush and you can feel Hanks quick breath fan over your face. You watch his adams apple bob as he swallows hard.

"Charles and Erik have adopted us, therefore making us their kids," He lets out a shaky breath and his hands clench. Hank wants to touch you, but he doesn't. You're not sure if you want him to or not, "Therefore…making us, _all of us_, siblings."

You look at him and his caramel eyes are watching you wearily. Your eyes drop to his lips when he lets his pink tongue dart out to wet them.

You want to kiss him, you want to hit him, you're not sure exactly what you want to do to him, but the timer that signals the lasagna being done has been going off for the past minute.

You take a step back from him and Hank un-tenses, releasing another shaky breath. Shaking your head you let out a bitter laugh and grab your lighter walking past him.

"You better get that before it burns, _brother._"

* * *

><p>You're not sure how long you've been lying in the garden, but as you watch a small ladybug crawl its way over your arm you feel like you're flying. You haven't been this high in a really long time, and you still have half the joint left. You've lost track of time, but you don't care. You're not worrying about anything. You're not worrying about that Alex kid, you're not worrying about what kind of relationship you have with Hank, you're not even worrying about Charles, or worse, Erik catching you.<p>

You're not worried at all.

And it feels really fucking great.

You close your eyes behind your circle rimmed glasses as the sun starts to set. You're relaxed and you wish you could just feel this way forever.

But that feeling is washed quickly away.

You reopen your eyes to the sound of one of the windows clicking open. Tilting your head back slightly you freeze when your eyes lock on the problem you were trying to avoid and forget about _this whole fucking time._

You can't help how your breath gets caught in your throat though.

He was more beautiful in person, that photo really didn't do him any justice. He's looking at you quizzically and you take the time to get a real look at him. You push your glasses down your nose and tilt your head back more, his eyes widen slightly as he realizes you've noticed him.

His eyes are too beautiful, and his lips are too kissable, and you have the sudden urge to need to smoke again.

A bitter smirk makes its way to your face.

"Like what you see?"

You're not sure if your disappointed when he closes the window on you or if you're relieved.

Grabbing the joint from next to you, you light it again.

* * *

><p>You feel like you wasted the rest of the joint as you walk back to the dining room for dinner. All it really did was make you hungry.<p>

You were too distracted, there were too many thoughts running through your head for you to even _enjoy_ it. You stop short and stand in the dining room doorway, nobody has noticed you yet, not even Hank.

Hank, who is currently making googly eyes across the table at _him._

Your fists clench in your pockets and you want to yell at him. Scream and curse at Hank and tell him to only look at _you you you_ like that.

But you know you can't do that, it wouldn't be right.

You don't even know what you _are_ to him. But when your eyes lock onto Alex, you're not sure what he's going to become to Hank either.

And that _fuck_ scares you.

...Your name is Sean Cassidy, and you are lost.

So, horribly, lost.


	4. Unto thee I

**Blaaah, okay here we go, Chapter 4. Now I hope this doesn't throw anyone off. It's back in Alex's point of view. Like I said, every three chapters or so we'll be able to see Sean's point of view. Some time has past, only a few days since Alex has gotten there, and I think I made that known in that chapter. So yeah, enjoy!**

* * *

><p>4.<p>

"Charles."

You walk into the kitchen frustrated, carrying a small redheaded girl. She's playing with your short blonde hair and giggling. This was a game to her, the same way you trying to catch her as she ran wild around your room when you first woke up, was a game.

"Yes Alex?"

The brunette man looks up from the sandwich he was making on the island, and the smile he was welcoming you with turns into a wince.

"Who is this?"

"Rose…"

"Well why is _Rose_ crawling under my sheets and scaring the shi-" You stop your choice of words, there was a small child in the room after all, "Scaring the crap out of me first thing in the morning?"

"Ooooooooh," Rose struggles in your arms and you quickly set her down.

Children always made you a little nervous, they were so small and fragile and you felt like they could break at any moment.

She bounces over to Charles and tugs on his pant leg, "Uncle Chwarles, he said a bwad word!"

Pinching the bridge of your nose you let out an annoyed sigh. It was too early for this. Charles leans down and gently picks her up, giving you a pointed look.

"Look," You ignore the look he gives you and cross your arms, "I don't care if you do this whole 'Daycare' business. But please, _please_, keep them out of my room."

You lock eyes with Rose, and the small girl puts a little, mischievous smile on her face

"Especially first thing in the morning."

* * *

><p><em>You're sitting down at the table, coffee cup warm in your hands, and half asleep. Everyone around you is moving quickly. It's Monday morning and you're <em>still _trying to get use to their schedules._

_Hank is quickly trying to gather his things, fretting over a paper for his forensics class down at the community college. Erik, being a college professor, was always up this early. Armando had the day off and he was going to take Angel out for a much needed break. And Raven, well you weren't exactly sure what she was doing, you just knew she wasn't around when you woke up._

_You haven't seen Sean really since the encounter Thursday evening at dinner._

_Hank gives you a smile and a goodbye before he leaves the kitchen, Erik following close behind him. Grabbing your pop-tart off your plate Angel walks out with Armando's car keys. Soon a new one is placed in front of you and Armando apologizes before going to quickly catch up with her. _

_Your head is spinning, not use to this fast, almost frantic, pace first thing in the morning. Charles sits down across from you with his own cup of coffee and gives you a knowing smile._

_The house is finally quiet and you're able to _breathe _again. _

"_You'll get use to it, don't worry. Soon you'll be frantically trying to get out the door."_

_Giving a small, light chuckle you shake your head and pick at your pop-tart before placing a piece in your mouth. _

"_I don't know if I'll ever be able to get use to this. Everybody seems so in sync, I feel like I'd just throw everything off."_

"_Truest words ever spoken my dear sir."_

_You smell Sean's cologne, cigarettes, and bubble gum even before he walks into the room. You give him a look over before looking down at the table clenching your jaw. _

_His red hair is wet and hanging past his ears, a lit cigarette hanging down from his lips. Sean's flannel shirt isn't buttoned and his jeans hang too low on his lips._

_You finally realize how small and skinny the boy before you actually is. _

"_Sean, you put that out right now." Charles berates him from his place at the table. The older man's voice is strong and firm, "Have you lost your mind? I don't want to see another one of those in this house again."_

_Sean just rolls his eyes and takes a long drag, before lifting up his booted foot and putting the cigarette out on his sole._

"_Jesus _Mom_ okay."_

"_You're lucky Erik wasn't here to see that."_

_The redhead shrugs his shoulders, digging through the pantry to get a box of cereal. _

"_Anyways," Charles sighs and shakes his head, messing with his spoon in his coffee cup. It tinks and clanks against the mug, "The children will be here soon; you might want to finish eating and get ready."_

_Raising an eyebrow you chew your food slowly, breaking off another small piece of the strawberry treat and placing it in your mouth. _

"_Children?"_

"_Didn't mommy Charles tell you Alex?" Sean snickers, not even bothering to look at you as he pours milk into his bowl, "The house is an in-home daycare."_

_You almost choke on that small piece as you stare at him wide eyed. You have to take a drink of orange juice to help catch your breath. _

"_A what?" You manage to wheeze out._

"_An in-home Daycare," Charles frowns at the look on your face, "Dear me I must of forgot to tell you."_

* * *

><p>So here you are attempting to keep the small redheaded girl, <em>Rose Alex she has a name you might as well call her by it,<em> from basically killing herself. This child was wild, climbing stairs, climbing onto the coffee table, basically climbing anything she could reach and get up onto.

Really, how does Charles do this with several kids? You can barley handle one.

Looking up from grabbing Rose from the stairs, _again_, you hear a soft knock, and soon Charles is hurrying out of the kitchen. Throwing the dishtowel over his shoulder he just wiped his hands on, he opens the door.

Before he does though he gives you a grateful look, and that worried feeling crawls its way back into your chest again.

You hear the murmurs of Charles and a woman talking in the other room as you set yourself down reluctantly to let Rose climb all over you. Leaning back you try to look out the doorway of the family room, but all you see is the back of Charles, and then a head of soft black hair.

The boy peeking out behind Charles' leg stares you down with chocolaty brown eyes, his thumb held in his mouth by pouty lips. His hand not occupied is soon taken by another little hand and a blonde boy a little bit taller appears next to him. His eyes are a cool icy blue and his ears are pierced with small silver studs.

When you look at the two of them amused the blonde boy glares and sticks his tongue out at you. You crinkle your nose at him and stick your tongue out back.

Charles turns to you right at the moment after closing the door, and you quickly bring your tongue back into your mouth and look at him innocently. Rose giggles from her place in your lap.

"Alex," he says your name knowingly, and places his hand on the blonde boys head, "This is Teddy," he then motions to the black haired boy, not wanting to unlock the boy's hands, "and this is Billy."

Rose quickly gets up and runs clumsily over to them, grabs their hands, and soon drags them off to what probably is play room. You sigh thankfully and stand up once more. Charles motions for you to follow him into the kitchen and you obey.

"I want to thank you, for putting up with this. I know it's not what you'd prefer-"

"Charles I really don't mind, I'm just not very good with children is all." You feel slightly guilty now. You never wanted Charles to think that it bothered you. He's giving you a place to stay, a _family_; it's the least you could do to help him look after some kids.

"Well yes but still," He turns to you, "Soon we will get you started in the community college Hank is going to, so you won't have to stay home and help me. If you'd like that is."

You blink and look at him incredulously, "College…that's…that's insane Charles that's too expensive…"

It was insane, you just, you just _got _here, and Charles was already thinking about college? All of a sudden it hits you in the face like a bag of bricks.

Charles and Erik, they were planning on you _staying_. They, they were planning on making you apart of their _family. _

The urge to vomit, and possibly hug the man across the table from you, makes your head spin.

"Oh please," Charles scoffs and rolls his eyes, "We'll be perfectly fine trust me, with the right funding and loans we'll be perfectly fine. All of the children are in school anyways."

"Even Sean?"

You didn't really mean to say it; the question just sort of slipped out. Anyways, Sean really didn't look like the kind of person to go to college, as bad as it sounded.

There's a pause and a frown makes its way over Charles' usually cheerful face. You feel guilty once more, like you just brought up a taboo subject. It was pretty obvious there was a lot of tension between Erik, Charles, and Sean. The last thing you wanted to do was remind him about it. Charles quickly turns away from you and starts making two more sandwiches.

"Not yet, but…hopefully he'll change his mind."

Hopefully.

* * *

><p>The play room is a mess when you walk into it. There are toys, action figures, and naked Barbie dolls strewn all over the floor. You carefully step over a Barbie car as you help Charles carry their glasses of milk for the sandwiches the children are about to eat. Setting them down on the kid sized table you clear the way for Charles, who quickly walks in with hands full of plates. Once he sets them down the three come running and you quickly move out of the way. You walk back to Charles who is leaning against the doorway watching them eat.<p>

They were like animals really, and it made you chuckle a little bit.

"So, are they just it? The kids you watch I mean. Rose, Teddy, and Billy."

"Oh no, Marie was sick today and Kurt-"

"Kurt?"

Charles rolls his eyes and shakes his head, "Yes _Kurt._ He's currently with his father. He usually doesn't come then."

"Any others I should know about?"

You notice that Charles has to think about this for a second and you laugh quietly. The brunette shakes his head and chuckles again as well.

"No, no I don't think so."

Soon the children are done eating and back to playing. Rose, being the younger of the two boys, soon gets sleepy so Charles takes her and puts her down for her nap.

Coming back he quickly picks up Billy before he trips over a scary looking action figure, and you secretly praise him. It seriously was a skill to be able to keep up with three children at once.

"I have to go to potty!" Teddy stands up and announces loudly, before promptly running out of the room.

Charles looks out the door and then quickly turns to you.

_"_Alex, hold Billy for a second please I need to go check on Teddy and make sure he's not wasting the whole toilet paper roll."

You open your mouth to protest but before you can say anything the small black haired boy is quickly placed into your hands. You hold him awkwardly, hands under his armpits and a few feet away from you, and stare at him.

"Well um," you bounce him slightly, "hey there little guy."

Billy blinks back up at you with blank stare, he scans the room for a familiar face it seems, and when he notices it's only you in the room with him, his lip starts to quiver.

Your heart drops into your stomach when you soon realize what's coming next.

Switching your weight from foot to foot you bounce Billy a bit more, but it doesn't seem to work. He's crying freely now, hiccupping on sobs and bringing his tiny fists to his eyes.

"Hey there little man it's alright its okay don't cry." Your voice sounds more pleading than reassuring.

You never really had to deal with kids, when the families you would stay with had small children you always made sure to avoid them.

"Are you having trouble _Alexander?_"

Turning around quickly, and instantly recognizing that fucking voice, you see Sean standing in the doorway of the room Charles just walked out of. On his face is a smug smirk and you frown and sneer at him.

You really did hope you wouldn't see him today.

"Obviously, children aren't really my thing."

Sean pushes himself off the doorway and walks over to you.

"Let me see him."

You look at him like he's grown a second head and you bring Billy a bit closer to you.

Sean rolls his eyes and sighs and somewhat to your relief, takes Billy out of your hands and snuggles him to his chest. You watch with some jealousy as Billy's crying comes to a halt almost immediately.

"Children feed off emotion Alex. When you're uncomfortable, Billy will be uncomfortable."

You grit your teeth and glare at the redhead in front of you. He has this shit eating grin on his face that just makes you want to hit him. Before you can open your mouth to say anything though, Charles walks in with Teddy.

"I caught Teddy right on time, the whole bathroom was almost covered in tol-oh, Sean, I didn't hear you come in." He quickly takes Billy out of Sean's arms and places him on the ground. Billy walks over to Teddy, thumb in his mouth.

Sticking his hands in his pockets Sean narrows his eyes, "It's not like I was going to _drop_ him Charles."

Charles ignores the snide comment Sean sent his way and starts to clean up, "Everyone is out right now, do you think you could run to the store for me?"

"Why don't you just get Alex to do it for you? He seems to be the new favorite family pet."

You quickly pin him with a glare and broaden your shoulders, "Now wait a second-"

"We need milk, eggs, some bread, oh let me just write this down for you." Charles rummages through his pockets for a pen, and when he does he grabs a stray sheet of drawing paper from the floor. After writing down the list of things they need from the store he hands the folded piece of paper to Sean.

Sean looks down at it amused then back up at Charles, "Yeah? What if I told you I was busy?"

Clenching your jaw you bite your tongue hard in attempt not to say something. Charles sighs and holds it out further.

"It would be a great help Sean, please."

Snatching the piece of paper out of Charles hand the redhead turns around and walks out the door.

"The money is on the counter," Charles calls after him, "Spend it on _just_ the groceries Sean."

There is a resonating laugh down the hallway.

* * *

><p>You're reading on your window seat, the kids left over an hour ago and you're dead tired, when there's a small knock at your door. You recognize to be Hanks, soft and hesitant.<p>

"Come in," You call out towards the door before looking back down at the words on the page.

Hank steps shyly inside before turning around to shut the door quietly behind him, "Dinner's almost ready," he looks at you sheepishly, "So I thought I'd come up here and tell you."

You're chest does that weird flip again and you ignore it, closing your book. "Alright cool thanks."

There is an awkward silence for a moment; Hank shuffles from foot to foot. Something, you noticed, he does quiet often.

"So I heard from Charles that you got to help him watch the kids today how was that?"

You look at Hank amused and he looks down at his feet, noticing he spoke just a little bit too quickly. A small smile makes its way onto your face.

"Not as bad as I thought it would be," Standing up you walk over to the bookshelf, marking the book before putting it away. The smile on your face slips into a frown, "Sean came in and started a little bit of trouble though."

"Yeah, Charles told me about that…I'm sorry he's such an asshole."

You turn to him confused, and raise an eyebrow, "Why are exactly are you apologizing Hank?"

The brunette shrugs and looks at you before back down at his shoes again, "I dunno, I guess someone has too. Sean really doesn't apologize for anything."

"Yeah well Sean's a jerk."

Hank looks up at you surprised and you wince a bit.

"Sorry, it just kind of slipped out."

The surprised look soon turns into a smile, and Hank lets out a chuckle, "No, it's okay, it's quite true."

There is a moment of silence again, but this one is more comfortable then the last. You look up to see that Hank is sheepishly smiling at you and you really can't help the smile that forms itself on your lips.

The harsh knock at your door is what breaks you both out of the trance, seeing as Hank jumps slightly.

"Hey Alex, Bozo," It's Angel, you roll your eyes, "Dinner is ready get your asses down here."

"Bozo?"

"It's better than Bigfoot," the brunette sighs.

You open the door and clap him on the shoulder, "Well then, let's go down to dinner Bigfoot."

Hank just chuckles and lightly punches your shoulder.


End file.
